


Just a Small Wedding, Please

by fiona_cat2004



Series: Family Is More Than Blood [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_cat2004/pseuds/fiona_cat2004
Summary: Poe and Finn just want a small, casual wedding. Black Squadron and the rest of their friends have grander plans.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Family Is More Than Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Just a Small Wedding, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “Family Is More Than Blood.” Just a bit of fluff about Finn and Poe’s wedding. Cameos by characters from my other story “Finding His Way” but not strictly necessary to read that one to enjoy this series.

Things were starting to get out of hand. Finn and Poe had insisted on a small, casual wedding, but once RoseTico and Black Squadron got involved, it was growing into something completely different.

“No, we do not want an orchestra,” Finn told Rose. “I told you, nothing fancy.”

“But …”

“And we are not inviting any heads of state, or ambassadors, or anything like that. This is not an official event.”

“But …”

“Just our friends and family. Some food, lots of booze, maybe a little music in case anyone wants to dance. It’s not a big deal.”

“But it is a big deal, Finn,” Rose finally managed to get a word in. “This is huge. You two led the Resistance to its greatest victory; you guys are heroes. Everyone wants to celebrate with you.”

Finn sighed. Ever since they’d gotten home from that first trip to Yavin 4 and word of their engagement got out, people just would not leave them alone. Everyone had an opinion: how long the engagement should last, where the wedding should be held, who should officiate, what they should serve the guests, how many guests there should be, what they should wear … 

“I know, Rose,” he said. “But really, we’d rather just do this quietly and get back to work.”

“All you do is work,” she retorted. “Seriously, except for a few days here and there, you two never rest. You deserve some fun. A big party, no responsibilities. The galaxy won’t fall apart if you take some time off.”

“We do take time off,” Finn said. “We went to Yavin just three weeks ago …”

“For one day.”

“And there was Pava’s birthday party last month …”

“You guys were there for two hours before Poe got a comm and you disappeared.”

“We’re the Generals. We’re the ones in charge. We have to be responsible.”

“You aren’t responsible for everyone and everything, Finn.”

“Tell Poe that.” He didn’t mean to let that slip out; one of the things he loved most about Poe was his dedication to the Resistance, that steadfast devotion to his ideals, to what was right. But sometimes, he thought Poe was trying too hard to fill Leia’s shoes.

“Look, Rose, forget I said that. Just … just let us do this our way, okay?”

“Okay, but if you change your mind ….”

“I promise, if we change our minds, you’ll be the first one to know.”

***************************  
“Maybe we should just elope,” Finn said one night after dinner.

Poe put aside his data pad. “What now?” He knew Finn was getting exasperated by all the attention, but secretly, Poe thought it was kind of nice. After being on the run for so long, worrying about whether they’d even be alive the next day, everyone was enjoying having something positive to plan for. It was making people happy and after years of oppression under the First Order, they deserved a little happiness.

“Nothing in particular,” Finn admitted. “I’m just tired of everyone making such a big deal out of this.”

Poe pretended to be upset. “Gee, thanks.”

Finn practically fell over himself apologizing. “Oh, no, babe, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, this _is_ a big deal, but for _us_ , not for everyone else.”

Poe laughed and slipped his arms around Finn. “I know what you meant,” he said softly. “And you’re right, this is a big deal. Which is why I came up with another of my brilliant ideas.” 

Finn shook his head, but he already had one hand entwined in Poe’s hair and Poe knew he would agree to whatever wild scheme he’d come up with this time. “Should I be worried?”

“Nah, I think you’re actually going to like this one,” Poe replied with a smirk, which Finn promptly kissed off his face. It was quite a while before they continued their conversation, and when they did, Finn had to agree that this time, Poe was on to something.

********************************  
Rey quietly stocked the hold of the Millenium Falcon with the supplies they would need. She’d had to let Chewie in on the secret but the Wookiee was a hopeless romantic, so he’d willingly agreed to help. The only other being in on the plan was BB-8, and Rey tried to keep the droid on board the Falcon as much as possible so it wouldn’t let anything slip to the other astromech droids. If even one member of Black Squadron caught wind of Poe’s “brilliant idea” the loth-cat would be out of the bag.

Finally, everything was set. A select few people had been summoned to Yavin 4 for various reasons over the past week, and Rey had gotten a comm from Poe’s father, Kes, letting her know that he was ready for them. Chewie prepped the Falcon for launch, while Rey surreptitiously snagged Finn from a briefing that had been going on far too long. 

“General, can I speak to you for a moment?” She had an old Jedi scroll in her hand, which was usually enough to make everyone else suddenly find something else to do. Finn was the only one who had the inclination and patience to sit down with her and tease out the meanings of the ancient writings.

“Of course, Rey. Excuse me, everyone.”

As the door closed behind them, he whispered, “Is it a go?”

“Yep. Just got the comm from Kes. Chewie sent BB-8 to fetch Poe.”

They walked slowly toward the landing pad where the Falcon rested. No one should suspect anything, since Rey practically lived on board. Once they were inside the ship, Chewie sent a message to BB-8, and a few minutes later, Poe and the droid came up the ramp. Less than thirty minutes after Rey received the comm from Kes Dameron, they were in the air and on their way.

“Nervous?” Rey asked as the two men settled in at the holographic chess table. Chewie growled the same question from the cockpit.

“No,” said Poe.

“A little,” said Finn, simultaneously. They laughed. 

“Well, maybe a little,” Poe admitted, reaching out to take Finn’s hand. He looked a little giddy; Finn looked a little sick. Rey slid into the bench and put her arm around Finn’s shoulders. 

“It’s going to be fine,” she told him. “Kes will make sure everyone is there; all we need to do is show up.”

To allay any suspicions, she had been the one communicating with Kes to make all the preparations. Since she didn’t have an official rank within the Resistance, and was able to disappear for any length of time under the guise of “Jedi business,” it was easier for her to get away with it. She’d become quite fond of Poe’s father as they conspired together to pull off the perfect wedding, especially the amazing meals he prepared every time she snuck off to Yavin 4.

When they got closer to Yavin, Chewie warned them that they needed to change clothes. Rey slipped into the dress she’d smuggled aboard a few days ago. It was not her usual style, being rather flowy and definitely not something that was conducive to combat. The dark blue color matched the suits Poe and Finn would be wearing; they’d agreed that since it was going to be a small wedding, the wedding party should be small as well. Just her and Chewie, with BB-8 acting as ring bearer (since the droid had insisted it should have a part in the proceedings). 

They landed on the field that Kes had just happened to have cleared three days ago, and walked into the strip of forest that lay between it and the house. A few minutes later, they stepped into the clearing around the Force Tree, which was shimmering in the evening gloom. The pathway that led up to the house was lined with softly glowing solar lanterns that hung from the branches of the trees and shrubs. Rey pinged Kes’ comm to alert him to their arrival.

****************  
Kes felt the comm link ping in his pocket. _Show time_. He nodded to Mariana Djarin, who quietly started to round up her family. She, her husband, and their oldest son had come to Yavin 4 about three months ago; the rest of the family just happened to be visiting right now and they had stopped by Kes’ place for a visit on the very same day Black Squadron was there to talk to him about his son’s upcoming wedding. Quite a coincidence. 

“Ah, shit,” Kess said as he passed by Jessica Pava. 

“What?” She asked. 

He shook his head. “The neighbor’s livestock must have got out again. I put a proximity alarm near the Force Tree because they were down there trying to eat it last month. He said he fixed the fence, but they must’ve broken through. I’ve got to go check.” 

“Need help?” 

“Sure. If it’s just one or two I can handle it, but if it’s the whole herd …” 

“Hear that, Black Squadron? We’ve got a mission!” Pava laughed. 

Just then there was a knock at the front door. Kes grumbled, “Now who could that be?” even though he knew full well it was Rose Tico, who had been sent to Yavin 4 three days ago and had just gotten an urgent message from Poe to check on his dad, who wasn’t answering his comms. 

Kes opened the door, ushered her in, and assured her he was fine, he’d dropped his comm in a puddle the other day and it was sporadically cutting out on him. Tico didn’t look convinced, but she played along. _She suspects_ , he thought. 

But for now, he rounded up Black Squadron, with Rose in tow, and they headed out to check on the Force Tree. No one remarked on the disappearance of the Djarin family, who frankly had been keeping to themselves once they realized they’d crashed Black Squadron’s visit. Kes led the way down the path, but as soon as they reached the lanterns, he felt Pava grab his arm. 

“You set us up, Dameron,” she said. 

Kes laughed. “Yes. You didn’t want to let them do this their way, so we had to resort to subterfuge.” He turned to them all and said, “My boys want you here with them, on this very special occasion, but they didn’t want the circus you were turning it into. So …” 

He stepped off the path into the clearing, letting them see the group already gathered under the shelter of the Force Tree. The Djarin’s off to one side, a few close neighbors on the other, and in the center, Poe, Finn, Rey, Chewbacca and BB-8, looking quite pleased and rather embarrassed all at the same time. 

*******************  
Rey stood beside Chewie, who was already sniffling into a Wookie-sized handkerchief, as Poe and Finn stood in front of the assembled guests. She could feel the warm embrace of the Force envelop them all. She also felt the ethereal embrace of Ben’s arms around her, as he stood behind her, and the strong presence of Leia as she watched from across the clearing, a smile on her face and a tear in her eye. 

“They look so happy,” Ben breathed in her ear. She knew no one else could see him, so she couldn’t do much more than lean back into him a bit, but it was enough. 

Poe turned to the guests and said, “Thank you all for being here. And sorry if we had to trick you into being here, but quite honestly, some of you didn’t give us much choice. I’m looking at you, Black Squadron.” He smirked at his team, who despite all their meddling, really did want to see their leader happy. After the laughter died down, he turned to Finn and took both of his hands in his. 

“Finn. Oh, Finn. The first time I saw you, I thought you were going to kill me, and at the time, I was ready to die. I’d accepted my fate, but fate had other plans for me. For us. Because the moment you took off that stormtrooper helmet and I saw your face, I .. I knew my life was about to go somewhere very special.” 

Rey reached out and took Chewie’s hand. 

“When I found you again on Tadokana … wearing my jacket, and looking a hell of a lot better in it than I ever did,” he winked, “I knew. When they brought you back from Starkiller Base half-dead … I knew. When you almost got yourself killed on Crait disobeying my direct order … I knew. I knew my life would not be complete without you in it.” 

Chewie handed Rey his extra handkerchief, which she accepted gladly. Ben’s arms tightened around her. 

“Poe,” Finn said. “The moment I saw you, something told me you were my chance. My chance not only to escape the First Order, but my chance at happiness. You gave me my _name_. Before you, I was just a number, a cog in the machinery, but you made me a _person_. You gave me everything I’d ever wanted, and things I didn’t even know existed. It started with a name, and a jacket,” everyone laughed, “and it went on from there. And even though I didn’t have anything to give in return, except my loyalty and my heart, I gave them gladly. Because without you, I’m nothing.” 

Chewie let out a gentle roar and blew his nose. 

BB-8 rolled forward, holding out the rings on one of its servo arms. 

“Thanks, buddy,” Poe said, patting the droid on the head. He slid one ring onto Finn’s hand, then held out his own hand. Finn slipped the other ring onto Poe’s finger, then grabbed his face and pulled him into a tender kiss. 

Now it was Rey’s turn to blow her nose. Even Ben was sniffling a bit and she jabbed him with her elbow, which made him chuckle. 

Kes stepped forward then and said, “Well, I think it’s official. I have two sons now!” 

Everyone cheered and the Force Tree shivered, releasing a shower of delicate leaves and petals over them. Poe and Finn didn’t even notice, so lost were they in each other’s eyes. 

****************************  
“He’s here, isn’t he?” Poe asked Finn a while later, nodding toward Rey, who stood a the edge of the group. 

“Yeah,” Finn said. “I can’t see him very clearly; probably couldn’t see him at all if we weren’t under the Tree, but he’s with her.” He squeezed Poe’s hand. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Poe said. “I am. I’m glad she’s not alone.” He slid his hand around the back of Finn’s neck. “Never thought I’d be happy to have Kylo Ren at my wedding, but hey, it’s a whole new galaxy now, isn’t it, General Dameron?” 

“Damn right, General Dameron,” Finn said before he kissed his husband. As their lips parted, he whispered, “Leia’s here, too. I can see her very clearly, and she looks … beautiful.” 

Poe sighed. “I’m glad she’s here, but I wish … I wish my mom was here.” 

“She is,” Finn said, pulling the necklace out from under his shirt. “She’s always with us.” They held Shara’s ring together, their fingers entwined. 

“Come on,” Poe said suddenly, grabbing Finn’s other hand and ducking behind the Force Tree. 

“What … where are we going?” Finn would gladly follow wherever Poe led, but should they really be abandoning their guests so soon? 

“Just come on.” They plunged into the trees, then through a field of half-grown crops. Poe was making a beeline for something, and after about a half mile, Finn started to suspect what it was. 

They reached a low hill on the outskirts of the settlement, surrounded by a stone wall. Poe didn’t even bother going to the gate; he hopped the wall and Finn went after him. They stopped in front of a grave with a modest marker that read simply: Shara Bey, beloved wife and mother. 

“Hey, Ma,” Poe said. “I want you to meet someone. This is my husband, Finn. I gave him your ring because … because …” 

Finn wrapped his arms around him. “You can do this, babe,” he whispered. 

Poe nodded and cleared his throat. “I gave him your ring because I finally found someone who means as much to me as you and Dad do. You told me I’d know when the right person came along.” He laughed. “Not the right _girl_ , the right _person_. It’s like you knew Finn would be out there waiting for me.” 

“Shara,” Finn said. “I never got the chance to meet you, but I feel like I know you, because I can feel your love for Poe every time I touch your ring … _our_ ring. And I see you in his eyes, that passion for the stars that lights him up like a supernova. I wish I’d had the chance to meet you, but even so, I’m very proud to be your son-in-law, and to call you my mother. I … I don’t remember my own parents, so you and Kes are all I’ve got in that department.” 

Now it was Poe’s turn to comfort him. “That was fucking beautiful,” he whispered in Finn’s ear. “You should write poetry if this whole General of the Resistance thing doesn’t work out.” 

“And what are you going to do, if the whole General of the Resistance thing doesn’t work out?” 

“Be your muse, of course. Every great poet has to have something beautiful to inspire them.” The tender moment had passed, and Poe was back to his sarcastic self. Finn laughed. 

“Did I ever tell you I love how modest you are?” 

“Why should I be modest? I’m the best pilot in the galaxy, handpicked by Leia Organa herself to lead the Resistance … and I have the best, bravest, handsomest, sexiest Jedi husband in the entire universe. I’ve got it all, babe.” 

“Rey was right.” 

“About what?” 

“You do have an ego the size of a small nebula.” He kissed Poe’s nose. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

************************  
By the time they got back to the Force Tree, the party was in full swing. Rey and Mirdala Djarin were trying to get Ad’ika down from the Force Tree, where he sat on a low hanging limb, laughing at everyone. Rose had rigged up some speakers to a data pad, so there was music playing, and Kes had laid out some food as well as a good selection of beverages. 

“Where’d you two disappear to?” Rose demanded. “Kes won’t let us break into the booze until he gets to do a toast.” 

“Sorry,” Finn said. “We had something we needed to do.” 

Suralinda and Jessica almost fell over with laughter. “I’ll just bet you did,” Jessica said, winking. 

Poe just rolled his eyes. “Get your minds out of the gutter, ladies,” he said, as he grabbed Finn’s ass. This prompted a surprised yelp from Finn and more gales of laughter from the women. 

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur of food, dancing, and alcohol. Kes made sure everyone had enough to eat. The kids fell asleep amidst piles of leaves from the Tree. Poe stumbled across Din and Mariana Djarin making out in the shrubbery, much to the delight of Chewbacca, who then launched into the story of the time he’d babysat Ad’ika so they could have some “grown-up time.” 

By the time the sun came up, the food was gone, the bottles were empty, and the battery on the data pad had run down. Kes herded everyone up to the house, where they fell asleep wherever they could. One by one, as people woke (or sobered) up, they drifted off until only the three Dameron men were left in the house. 

“We’ll clean up, Dad,” Poe said. “You just relax.” 

“No, you guys are technically on your honeymoon,” Kes said. “You shouldn’t have to do anything.” 

Finn shook his head and pushed his father-in-law back into his chair. “Nope. You’ve done enough, Kes. We’ve got this.” 

Kes allowed himself to be talked into it. “Okay,” he said, “but only if you promise to start calling me Dad, too.” 

“Got it, _Dad_ ,” Finn replied. As Kes dozed off in his armchair, the two Generals of the Resistance swept and mopped and washed dishes and aired out all the spare blankets that had ended up strewn all over the house. By evening, the house was back in order and Kes was in the kitchen whipping up something for supper. 

Finn and Poe settled on the bench on the back porch to watch the sun go down. “So, how do you like married life so far?” Poe murmured in Finn’s ear. 

“Not much different from being a General, actually,” Finn said. “I think I’m pretty good at it.” He wrapped his arms around Poe, kissing the top of his head. 

“You _are_ the best husband I’ve ever had,” Poe agreed. 

“I’m the only husband you’ve ever had,” Finn pointed out. “But I’ll take it.” 

They snuggled on the bench until Kes poked his head out the door. “Supper’s ready,” 

“Be right there, Dad,” Finn said. He poked Poe in the side. “Come on, get off me, it’s time to eat.” 

“You’re bossy,” Poe complained. “Why did I marry you, again?” 

“I’ll remind you tonight,” Finn said. Poe actually blushed, which made Finn laugh. “Now let’s eat.” He shoved Poe off his lap and stood up. He held out his hand, and Poe took it, just like he had the first day they met, and would for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
